The present invention relates to an apparatus for relieving tension of an electric cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for relieving tension of an electric cable configured to prevent the slipping-down phenomenon of cables.
In general, electric cables may deviate from their originally fixed installation position due to deformation in tension caused by its own weight and heat during railway operation.
The routing of electric cables installed underground is largely classified into the horizontal region, inclined region and vertical region. In particular, there is a problem that the slipping-down phenomenon of cables occurs in the inclined region and vertical region. Here, the slipping-down phenomenon of cables refers to the phenomenon of cables slipping downwards.
For example, the slipping-down phenomenon of cables may occur in cables installed in the inclined region and vertical region by the weight of the cables themselves. Alternatively, the slipping-down phenomenon of cables may occur by linear expansion caused by temperature change in cables according to load change.
As such, the slipping-down phenomenon of cables has problems such as degrading electric performance by causing excessive bending and elongation of cables, and delivering excessive stress even to structures supporting cables.